There are more?
by AgitatedDog9288
Summary: Five years after the Battle of Manhattan, and four years since Gaea's defeat, the big three have revealed that they all have five year old children. Ever since Percy said they were allowed to have kids they went on right away. Read on as the children of the big three go through a demigod's life. Adopted from GreekGeek1140804! Chapter 11 and beyond will be my work people! No haters!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

"The gods have asked me to send you Olympus, my boy" Chiron said. This better not be about the baby, I thought. "Oh and they said bring Annabeth too, apparently something very important is going on. Nico, Thalia, Jason, and Hazel will be there as well." Great. Now everyone knows. "Thanks I'll get Annabeth and we'll go."

I walked into heroes of the seven's cabin that Leo built after defeating Gaea. I walked in only to find a clump under the blanket on the floor with blueprints scattered everywhere. I gently picked the blanket off carefully not to wake the clump. I saw the blonde curls stick up in every direction.

I flopped her over and was about to wake her up with a kiss like that classic Disney movie I once saw in school. I was barely an inch away when the eyes of the sleeping beauty opened. They were not there usual startling grey orbs, but were a wooden brown color. Suddenly the clump's whole body lit on fire and screamed "Oh my gods, SHIT!"

I shrieked like a little girl and said "What the hell VALDEZ!" Annabeth came in with a panicky tone and said "Perce, you okay?" But then saw the flaming Leo sprawled out trying to scoot away from me as far as possible.

She cracked up so loud the rest of the seven came in including Thalia and Calypso but no one noticed her yet. "Leo what happened and why in Hades are you back from your quest to find Calypso?"

"Okay, first of all are you _that _happy to see me? Calypso's right there, by the way." he said pointing to Calypso. Everyone looked to where he pointed and we all nodded in awe that he found her,since man can only find her once. "and second of all we wanted to surprise you so I found a blonde wig and tried it on. Callie said she was going to go garden and fix up the flowers. I saw Annabeth's plans lying out and decided to improve some of them but then I fell asleep under this blanket. The next thing you know I'm about to wake up but blasted out when I saw a baby seal heading for my lips."

Everyone laughed again. "So hold on repair boy," Piper said "THE Perseus Jackson tried to hold you in a lip lock?" My cheeks brightened a deeper shade of red when I said "I thought he was Annabeth! What were you doing in our room any way"

"I was just looking at all of the rooms in this cabin and yeah, right you so wanted to kiss me, Annabeth or not. ALL THE LADIES AND MEN LOVE LEO." he teased sticking his tongue out for a better measure.

"Ugh, anyway" I said trying to change the subject "The gods want Wise girl, Me, Death Breath, Superman, Pinecone face, and Hazel to be at Olympus." Annabeth said "It's supposed to be me, you, Nico, Jason, Thalia, and Hazel and how come Hazel doesn't get a nickname?" "I don't know maybe it should be gem princess" I said grinning. "Unless you want to be fishsticks than I'm not gem princess" retorted Hazel. "Shut up, you know you love me" "Lets just forget this and go to olympus"

**Line Break**

I've been to Olympus like, twenty times already, and with Annabeth's work it just never has a chance to stop amazing me. Everywhere there were satyrs and nymphs and minor gods roaming around. We reached the grand door of the council room where there were the gods were occupying.

Here goes nothing.

I pushed open the door and the only gods that were there were Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite and Artemis. We all knelt down and then stood in front of our godly parents.

"So how is my Museum going Annabeth?" asked Aphrodite. She wanted a musuem of her children who have achieved in make up life, like Michelle Phan, Bethany Mota, Bubzbeauty and all of that. "Just finishing up the blueprints my Lady." "Do you mean you have not yet to have finished?" Athena smirked and mumbled "Who'd ever think that airhead would phrase a sentence like that." Aphrodite furiously replied "I heard that" When Athena said "At least you had the decency to pay attention to something other than your face."

The two went on and on until Zeus interrupted with a loud rumble of thunder.

"We have more important business to discuss." he said with a voice so loud you can here all the way in Colorado. I spoke up "You know I could've helped Annabeth with the museum so the progress would become faster."

With that Athena started to crack up. "Y-you" she said between gasps "think you c-can help my d-d-d-" she couldn't even get the word daughter out. "-look Lady Athena" I interrupted her wheezing "I only have interest in helping her because of all the stress from the ba-" before I could finish Aphrodite yelled "PERCABETH" in the highest octave that's ever even possible that could still be heard (like when Ariana Grande sings but I'm not making fun of her).

Realization struck everyone's faces and everyone was surprised except me, Annabeth, and for some unknown reason Artemis and Apollo.

Athena's face turned into a sickly green. She grew 30 ft. to her average godly size and bellowed

"HOW DARE YOU LITTLE SEA SCUM'S SPAWN. YOU IMPREGNATED MY DAUGHTER?! I WILL RIP UP YOUR INTESTINES AND FEED THEM TO MY OWLS AND I WI-" "Mom" Annabeth said on the verge of tears."You should trust him! He went to Tartarus with me! Willingly!" She was definately crying now. Athena's tone softened. "oh dear, I'm so sorry Annabeth." She pulled Annabeth into a tight embrace. "It's just first you marry my rivals son at the age of 17 and now your pregnant. Did you check with Artemis and Apollo?" "What do you mean Artemis and Apollo?" I asked very confused. "Seaweed Brain what she means is Artemis is goddess of hunt AND childbirth and I need a monthly check up with Apollo."

Artemis responded saying "Yes, as you were bickering I put a hunting shield on Annabeth's stomach so whenever in danger the shield activates, protecting the baby" "Anna found out when I approached her on the beach" Apollo added.

Thalia spoke up, being so quiet I forgot she was there which is very unusual "How far Along?" she asked in a timid voice "Three months" She started to silently cry with a smile in her face."Thals" Annabeth said,"You were supposed to be one of the first of all people anyway."

"Back to our discussion." Zeus interrupted yet again. "Do you remember when the big three oath was no longer intact?"

"Yeah I was the when who made you swear to stop it" I told Zeus. "Well lets just say ever since that second we swore we got to work right away."

Nico looked disgusted "TMI lord" Hazel looked confused and asked "What does TMI mean and what do you mean got to work right away?" Nico whispered in her ear and she looked like she was going to nearly pass out.

"As I was saying, there are three powerful five year old demigods who have teamed up together trying to find camp. Athena has already spoken to the eldest one and gave her a blessing to always be smarter than everyone 5 years older than her until she reaches age 15. The girl, Amanda Smith I presume now has a mind of a ten year old but will still act and sometimes speak like her age. She is the Daughter of Hades and th-" "I have another SISTER" said Nico and Hazel in unison.

"Please can we learn not to cut each other off? Now as I was saying there is another 5 year old boy named Anthony Davidson who is son of Poseidon and Austin Madison my son" All of the children of the big three were filled with giddiness and I can see why they thought of bringing Annabeth to hold me back. I've always wanted another sibling. It's just another wish come true. I was nearly bouncing off the walls. Just wait till mom finds out that she has another son who she can baby.

"I need the six of you to get them and bring them to camp half blood. Here are their profiles." Zeus said taking out some folders.

(All Abandoned By Their Mothers)

(Have to concentrate super hard to activate powers)

Amanda "Amy" Marie Smith

Age: 5

Birthdate: 5/05/10

Favorite color: Gold

Eye color: Gold with Specks of Obsidian and Emerald

Hair color: Brown, Frizzy

Blessed by Athena

Can rise the dead, Shadow sink **(A/N Basically if she needs to hide she can sink into the shadows)**, and can make new tunnels underground

Anthony "Tony" Chase Davidson

Age: 5

Birthdate: 5/11/10

Favorite color: Aqua

Eye color: Dark Blue rimmed with Sea Green

Hair Color: Black, Messy

Blessed by Aphrodite (wants him to be as handsome as his brother)

Can do anything Percy could do plus vapor travel and has power to turn anything except for specific monsters into sea animals

Austin "Jake" Madison (Goes by middle name)

Age: 5

Birthdate: 5/08/10

Favorite Color: Blue

Eye color: Electric Blue with specks of cloudy grey and electric yellow

Hair color: Black, Close Cropped

Blessed by Hestia; has a lot of loyalty

Can control wind spirits, controls surrounding temperatures, and disappear if he jumps high enough


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan and if I did own PJO or HoO I would be jumping for joy!**

**Hazel's POV**

I got to look at the files of my little sister. When Nico and I saw her Picture I thought it was adorable but Nico started tearing up. "Why are you crying Nico?" I asked. "Amy just reminds me so much of Bianca and you combined" he replied. Nico told me the story of Bianca before but could never finish so Percy had to tell me the rest.

Was this how Bianca actually looked like? I thought.

"You must get going." Poseidon announced. "They are fending themselves off at the Brooklyn Bridge right now." "Thanks for the heads up dad. Now lets go get our siblings!" Percy cheered.

**Line Break**

We were almost there but stopped mid track when we saw 2 packs of hellhounds attacking them.

I had tuned out Annabeth's plan but I don't think the plan was needed because Tony screamed in greek "Πάω να τσιμπήσετε τα δάχτυλα των ποδιών σας με το νερό μου, χρησιμοποιώντας τα δάχτυλά μου!" I wasn't fully experienced with greek because they only taught me basics at CHB but I think he said " I am going to pinch your toes with my water using my FINGERS!" Emphasis on Fingers.

The Hellhound got a hold of Jake but then Amy got mad and said "Let go of my cousin you big bully!" she said. The Hellhound got mad and tried to run off with Jake.

Amy put her hands to the ground and spoke "νεκρούς στρατιώτες αυξάνονται και να σκοτώσει τα μεγάλα stinky άσχημο κουτάβια" Which meant something about rising dead soldiers and ugly puppies.

Tony said to the water on the side of the bridge "μεγάλο τυφώνα παρακαλώ" which meant 'big hurricane please'. Water blasted around him like how Percy showed me his mini hurricane.

Jake called down the wind spirits and they all got one pack of hellhounds.

The second pack came towards us. We didn't have to do much because I just split the ground and they all fell back into Tartarus.

The kids were trembling in fear when we approached them.

"Hey It's okay" said Thalia in the most soothing voice I've ever heard,"We're not going to hurt you" "Please no more monsters!" Jake said. Annabeth and Thalia chuckled at that. "Reminds me of when we first met." said Annabeth. "Those were some good times." Thalia said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well lets get going back to camp and I'm pretty sure you know what to do Amy?" Percy asked. "Yeah the Lady told me."

"Lets get going then" we all headed to camp.

**Sorry about the short chapter guys I'm going to follow GreekGeek's story up until I adopted it and then I'll put my own twist on it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan and if I did own PJO or HoO I would be jumping for joy and rolling in the profits from BoO!**

**Amy's POV**

As we were heading to camp I looked over everyone again.

I couldn't help but notice the resemblance between me, Hazel, and Nico.

"So you are both children of Hades?" I asked. "Technically I am daughter of Pluto, Hades roman counterpart." Hazel replied. "The Lady told me about the Romans and Greeks. So you guys were the famous seven?" I asked "I wasn't but I did help. The other three of the seven are back at camp." Nico replied "cool" I said.

"So can you guys tell me your Parents?" I asked "And you're titles?" Even though I already knew I just want to break the awkward silence.

"I am Percy Jackson and my father is Poseidon, God of seas, Earth shaker, and Lord of horses." Percy said. "My fatal flaw is Loyalty." "Like Jake" I muttered. "I defeated the Minotaur with my hands, retrieved the lightning bolt for Zeus, got Hades Cloak thingy back," I was kind of irritated when he disrespected my father "fought hand to hand with the god of war, got Aphrodite's scarf and managed not to get caught on tv in the love boat with Annabeth, went through guinea pig transformation, got out of Circe's island," Jason mumbled "Didn't Reyna work there?" "got out of the sea of monsters, found two strong heroes" he pointed to Nico. I wonder who the other hero was. Annabeth's eyes told me not to ask. "held up the sky, returned Annabeth and a goddess after they were kidnapped, wandered through Daedalus' labyrinth, oh yeah I forgot that I fell off the St. Louis Arch, shot out of the Mnt. St. Helens and landed in Ogygia, got out of the sirens too, bathed in the River of Styx, defeated Kronos, turned down immortality, Went through the Great Prophecy, and you know all my titles for the Prophecy of Seven." Hazel, Jason, and I stared at Percy in Awe.

"I am Annabeth Chase and my mother is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, and Arts and Crafts." Annabeth said. "My fatal flaw is Pride and I ran away from home when I was 7 and met Thalia and Luke. Luke was like an older brother to me but turned to the aid of Kronos by letting the Titan embody him." She sniffled. "Luke died a hero though." she quickly added. "I helped retrieve the bolt and cloak, helped retrieve the scarf, didn't fall into Circe's spell, and yes I met Reyna, Jason. She combed my hair." Jason nodded. "found two strong heroes, got kidnapped by a Titan, held up the sky, leader of the labyrinth quest, use to have Daedalus' laptop but lost it along with my knife in Tartarus, got out the the sirens, got a poison dagger in the gut trying to save Percy, convinced Kronos to kill himself, official Architect of Olympus, and you know my titles for the Prophecy of Seven."

"I am Thalia Grace and my father is Zeus, Lord of the Sky" Thalia said. "I am a Huntress of Artemis and serve as the Lieutenant. I ran away from home after Jason disappeared," She turned to Jason and smiled but her look turned cold again, "I journeyed with Annabeth and Luke when I was 14. When I was fighting a Cyclops I almost died but Dad took pity on me and turned me into a Pine tree, freezing my aging and creating the border around camp. I got cured by the Golden Fleece, saved Annabeth, and Artemis, Took over as Lieutenant, and did a bunch of crazy things that is to be left unknown."

They went on with introductions and even the three of us kids introduced ourselves.

I turned to Annabeth and randomly said, "You look very pretty." I told her. Curse my 5-year-old self for blurting that out. "Thank you Amy, you look quite pretty yourself." "You kind of look like the Lady I think she was Aphrodite. You must be her daughter." I said. "No my mother is Athena. She said she had talked to you. Thank you by the way." Annabeth said.

Then I remembered.

Flashback

"Amanda Marie Smith. May I have I word with you?" A woman with blonde hair and grey eyes asked. " Yes ma'am." I replied. "Do you know about the Greek and Roman gods?"

Then she told me about the adventures the Hero Perseus Jackson took with Annabeth Chase and all of their friends and traitors. She told me the war of Manhattan and war with Gaea and the Prophecy of Seven. The Lady explained all the detail and everything. She told me to take Jake and Tony to a place called Camp Half-Blood, since Camp Jupiter was too far across the state.

She told me that she had blessed my mind and soul to think like a daughter of Athena.

Jake was blessed by Hestia so when me or Tony gets hurt, he would break out in rage or start crying. I saw an image of Percy Jackson and saw he looked like a grown up blessed him.

All the details were explained and she sent me off with a fair well wish.

Weeks later we were on the Brooklyn bridge where Athena appeared again to say "Brace yourself and use your commands to activate your powers. Your scent is strong so there are 2 packs of Hellhounds coming. Good Luck." We only learned our powers last week when Hecate came and told us our spells. We know how to use our powers but since Tony yields the most its harder for him.

Time to fight, I thought.

Flashback over

Time lapse 20 minutes

"Here we are" announced Percy. He forgot Tony fell asleep on his lap when they were talking because Tony woke up, groggily, whimpering and complaining to Percy, saying he's being too loud. "Sorry Tony." He picked him up and kissed him on the forehead and snuggled him in his chest. "AWW" Hazel cooed. "Come on, lets go" I said, eager to see what the camp had.

We walked through the border only to find a Minotaur waiting at the border.

**Katie's POV**

"STOLL'S!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Same routine everyday.

How the f*** did this happen? I mean I was asleep for the gods sake. I sighed, looking at my closet. My overalls and armor were bedazzled with glitter and rhinestones. Sparkles every where. A banner had been up saying 'Happy 173rd days until your Birthday day!'. I stormed out and saw a certain someone was ruffling in the bushes.

I went up and grabbed him by the ear.

"Is this a one man plan. If not then WHERE THE HADES IS CONNOR?!" Travis grinned a grin that would sometimes just make my heart melt. "Just me Katie-Kat. I wanted to give you a special surprise."

I fumed."You know I hate sparkly stuff, so why did you put sparkles everywhere on my clothes! There close to impossible to come off. If you even touch one they all somehow end up on your face. You better cle-" "Don't worry, I will. Lets get permission from Chiron to get out of camp so you and me can go out and shop for as many overalls as you want."

"Is this just an excuse to go out on a date with me?" I teased. "If you put it that way then yeah, it's a date."

"I was just joking but are you serious?" "Why wouldn't I be?" he said. "oh" I said dumbfounded. "I don't have anything to wear though." I told him. Ugh, I need to stop stalling this date. I mean I've had a crush on him ever since the day I got here.

"Go to the Aphrodite cabin, I'm sure they have something." The thought of that made me want to puke. They'll just doll me up. "I know you don't like them but the most tomboyish one is Piper, so I suggest borrowing her clothes." Travis said after looking at my expression. "See you at 3:00" Travis said. "Okay, see you."

Line break

I went up to the sacrifice fire and sacrificed to my mom first but then to Aphrodite. 'Please let this be a good date.' The smoke rose and smelled like roses. I saw Travis staring at me when I glanced up. He walked straight into the sacrifice fire and yelped. Then he jumped back and fell on his face into a pile of spilled gravy. I ran up to him and said "Oh my gods Travis, you Okay?" "I'm fine" he waved off.

I ate breakfast still wearing my pajamas because all of my siblings clothes were either too tight or saggy on me.

When I finished I went up to Piper who had also finished early and asked her for some clothes. She asked what happened to mine and I told her about what happened. "I know I don't usually say this but, EEK! I always knew you guys were going to be together." She rambled on and on about something called "Tratie" being the next "Percabeth".

"I'll dress you up." She lead me to her cabin.

When she was done I looked like myself but at the same time not. That meaning, I always thought I would look something like this if I had the time. Except for the make up because I liked to look all natural but the make up did look natural.

I was dressed in a blue vintage floral dress with pink flowers. On top of that was a simple crochet sweater that was thin enough for my skin to breath and not get over heated. I had a gold necklace with a flower symbol charm. My hair was put in a delicate flat twist braid with a blue bandanna to match the dress. To top it off the shoes were just grey vans.

All she did on the make up was contour my nose to look taller and a smokey eye with a touch of plump pink lip-gloss. "I am done. No blush because I know you'll just say a bunch of stupid stuff to him and blush naturally." I blushed at that. "See. I said it's all natural." "Thanks Pipes." "No problem."

Connor stumbled in and said "Hey Kates, new campers need help with Minotaur. Chiron told me to tell yo- whoa." Piper laughed. "You goin' on a date Katie 'cause Travis will be furious when he finds out." "I am going on a date and it's with Travis. Anyway, come on let's go!" I ran out only to be greeted by three five-year-olds, smoldering and beat up standing in front of Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Hazel, and Nico.

**Remember people-Review, fav and follow!-PS vote in the poll on my profile page! **

**I could also use a beta if anyone's interested in being a beta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan and if I did own PJO or HoO I would be jumping for joy and rolling in the profits from BoO!**

**Thalia's POV  
**Amy grabbed all of our hands and shadow sunk us. We could see everything though he can't see us. "Why of all monsters does it have to be a Minotaur." Percy complained. "I'm scared" said Tony. I faced back to the kids. "It's okay Tony. Just sneak behind the Minotaur and head straight into camp."  
"We no leaf you, S***." Jake said. He reminded me so much of Jason, but with black hair. " You think you can stand up and fight?" I asked. "YES!" the three kids said bravely.  
"Okay, Seaweed Brain, I want you to do the exact same thing you did during the war while we were defending Manhattan. He will know your plan, but that's just a distraction." Annabeth commanded. "Thalia, I want you to find weak spots in his armor. If your bows won't work, call down lightning a strike him. Same goes for you Jason." he nodded.  
"Jake I want you to command the winds to strangle him."  
Three Cyclops then popped up and followed behind the Minotaur. "Ma Gasket! I found them!" Jason groaned. "Not again."  
Annabeth just rolled her eyes and continued. "Nico, Hazel, and Amy, I want you guys to rise the dead and tell them to attack the Two Cyclops. Form poisonous gems to and sear their eyes, Hazel. Tony, take my hand and Vapor travel me up to the head of the lead Cyclops. When the three of you kids are done with your needs, I want you to use all your powers to take down the Minotaur while he's distracted by Percy."  
"Okay, on three we rise from the shadow. One...Two...Three. We all charged into battle. Percy was fighting with the minotaur while I was shooting arrows at him. They all stuck but he didn't even wince. Jason and I combined our powers and struck down lightning. He stumbled but got up.  
Jake was screaming his head off, yelling at the winds to pull the monsters down. It worked temporarily but they still got up to fight.  
Dead soldier were swarming the hill. Nico shadow travelled to one of the Cyclops back and stabbed him repeatedly until there was monster dust spread around him. Hazel opened a gap full of poisoned gems underneath one of the Cyclops. He yelped in pain as Hazel ran over and stabbed him right in the eyes with her spatha.  
Annabeth and Tony appeared on the Lead Cyclops's back and Annabeth pressure pointed her. Tony then got some water from the beach and drowned her.  
Tony, Jake, and Amy then used there powers to bring down the Minotaur just as Percy led him to the waters.  
All Four monsters were gone. Tony and Jake high fived and shouted in joy "Hurray for us!"  
Just then, Katie Gardner came down with her sword, dressed all fancy, and I have no idea why, and looked at us as if we just went to battle. Which we basically just did.  
**Tony's POV**  
A pretty girl ran down with a sword in her hand. "What happened?" she asked. "Monsters all went bye bye" I said. The girl with poky blue and black hair told her what happened. "Why are you dressed like that?" Amy asked.  
A boy with curly brown hair came up and said "She has a date with my brother." She looked at him with an evil eye. "Connor!" she said with her teeth not opening. "What's a date." I asked in the same tone with my teeth clenched together like hers. "Dumbo." Amy sighed.  
My brother laughed. "So you're finally going out with a Stoll, huh?" "Shut up Perce." She said. "Where are you two lovebirds going?" asked Annabeth.  
"He messed up my closet so we were going to go to the mall to buy me new clothes. I'm going to get Lacy for you so you can tour." I nodded.  
"Well me and Annabeth are going to get ready for something special tonight for you campers." he grabbed Annabeth's hand and left.  
"Me and Hazel have to take Frank to Camp J so he can fill in his Praetor duties." Nico said and left with the curly haired girl who looked like Amy.  
"I have to go and talked to Artemis about my Lieutenant duties." the girl with the black hair said.  
"I'll stay with you guys until Lacy comes." Jason said.  
A girl with braces came up and said, "Hi, I'm Lacy and I'll be giving you a tour now." Jason then left.  
She lead us to a cabin that was huge and stone and had a number one on it. "I heard your children of the big three." she said. "This will be one of your cabins. Since you are kids and no one stays in the cabin except for Nico and occasionally Thalia. Your siblings, who were part of the seven live in the grand cabin near the arena. The people who you will be sharing rooms with are the spirits that live at camp. For example wind spirits will live in the Zeus, River Nymphs will live with Poseidon, but Hades won't need anyone because Nico lives there."  
She explained that Cabin 2 was honorary for Hera. Cabin 3 is mine. Oh yeah, forgot to say, Cabin 1 is Jake's. Cabin 4 is Demeter, where Katie is the counselor. It's decorated with flowers and wheat. Cabin 5 is Ares where a really mean girl named Clarisse is the counselor. It has barbed wire around and cannons lined around the cabin. Cabin 6 is Athena. Where Malcolm leads. Annabeth used to be counselor until the prophecy of 7. Cabin 7 is Apollo; Will Solace is there. It was bright there. Cabin 8 is Artemis. Honorary and inhabits the huntress's when they visit. Cabin 9 is Hephaestus. Cabin leader was Beckendorf, then Jake mason, then Leo , and back to Jake Mason. Cabin 10 is Aphrodite, Lacy says she's the new counselor since Drew left and Piper lives in the Seven's house. The cabin had a weird smell that gave me a head ache. Cabin 11 is Hermes; the Stolls lead them. It was just like a normal camp cabin you see on TV. Cabin 12 is Mr. D's cabin. Grapes and vines were tangled everywhere.  
"We built a new wing of cabins after the War of Manhattan." Lacy told us.  
"Your cabin is 13, Amy, which is Hades. 14 is Iris, led by Butch. A huge Rainbow was coming out of that cabin. 15 is Hypnos, led by Clovis. 16 is Nemesis. They all think its fair that they all rule together so there is balance. 17 is Nike, led by Miranda. There was a bunch of Trophies outlining that cabin. 18 is Hebe led by Larissa. A bunch of 12 year olds and under came out of the cabin. There were some 14 or 15 year olds, but not much. 19 is Tyche led by Zack. And last but not least is Hecate, led by Lou Ellen." she said.  
I really wasn't paying attention because I didn't understand a lot of things.  
She brought me back to my cabin and helped me choose a bed.  
"I want the fluffiest one!" I said. She smiled and made my bed for me. Man, whenever I talk people always smile. What's so funny? Don't there mouths start to hurt?  
A funny looking guy came in. "Are you Santa's helper?" I asked. Jake and Amy came in. "That's what I asked!" Jake said. "You can go with Leo," Lacy said. "I have to go to my cabin. Bye!" I turned to the elf; whose name, I guess, is Leo. "Let me show you guys the seven's house!"  
Line break  
We walked in and looked around. It was so cool!  
"C'mon and I'll show you the rooms." We followed Leo and went into the first room.  
There was an electric blue bed with pearl colored pillows. Engravings on the wall and a Make up table on the left side. A storm cloud was above the bed. There was a white carpet and two closets on the right side. One said "Beeety Qeeun" and the other said "Serupanm". Well that's what I thought. I have dyslexia and I'm only 5 for gods sake!  
"This is Piper and Jason Room." Leo said. "AKA Beauty Queen and Superman" he said when he saw me looking at the closets.  
We went to the room across.  
"Here's Frank and Hazel's. We all got married at 17 except me. I'm getting married this month. Gem Princess and Koi Fish got married last month."  
In the room there was a Bed in the middle of the room that had brown sheets. The walls were painted with different animals. There were closets just like Pipers and Jason except it had Gem Princess and Koi Fish was written on it. There was a latch on the floor. "What's this for?" Amy asked, pointing to the latch. "Hazel's secret tunnel. She keeps everyone's memories like pictures and special gifts we

**Remember people-Review, fav and follow!-PS vote in the poll on my profile page! **

**I could also use a beta if anyone's interested in being a beta!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan and if I did own PJO or HoO I would be jumping for joy and rolling in the profits from BoO!**

**Jason's POV**

Piper and I just came back from sparring when Leo rushed right into us.

"Whoa, slow down there Repair boy, what's going on?" asked Piper.

"What's going on is me and the three kids walked into Percy and Annabeth's make out session and the were just in their underwear! Or they were in their bathing suits, but it still looked like they were gonna do something nasty!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, didn't Calypso tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Annabeth is already pregnant. They can't do anything until at least 5 months after the baby is born." I told him.

"Besides," Piper said,

"they were probably going out for a swim before they renew their vows tonight."

"Then I guess I have to find Calypso and ask her why she hadn't told me yet." Leo said.

"Okay bye." I said

"Wait!" He turned back around with a questioning look on his face.

"Where are the kids?"

"They must've wandered off when I was trying to get the image of Annabeth and Percy out of my mind!"

"Lets split up and find them before everyone in camp finds out that you lost the three most powerful and destructive kids alive!" I whispered/yelled.

"Piper, you go to the dining pavilion, I'll go search around the cabins, and Leo, you go to the forest. You're the one who knows it best."

"Got it. Lets go!" and we went our separate ways.

Line Break

"I checked all of the cabins and none were there!" I exclaimed.

"Not in the pavilion or in the big house." Piper said.

"I checked the forest, fighting arena, bonfire, stables, everything! They're just gone!" Leo said.

"The only places I haven't checked yet is underground, the clouds, and the lake."

My eyes widened. "Those should have been the first place we checked!" I said, exasperated.

I flew up and asked some wind spirits if they've seen anyone up here. I didn't realize the spirit I asked was Mellie. A four year old was tugging on her wrist, asking when they were getting home. "Soon, honey." she said with tiredness in her voice. "

"I could watch him for you. You can take the rest of the day off at home." I offered. Her whole face lit up an she said, "Really? That would be wonderful! Thank you! And I will be coming to camp tonight anyways so you can give him back to me then."

I nodded and she left.

What have I gotten myself into? Now I have to find three missing, super powerful kids and watch over a four year old at the same time!

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Henry." he said.

"Will you help me find some friends?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he said.

We floated down and walked up to Leo and Piper.

"Did you ask Hazel or Nico to look underground?"

"We asked just before they left for Camp Jupiter, but Hazel said she detected nothing." Piper said.

"Then the last person we have to ask is-" I was interrupted.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "What is down there that's so important that the sea animals warned you?" Annabeth said.

"They said." He stopped and looked down.

"Amy, Jake and Tony were kidnapped by Menelaus, Helen's husband."

"Why would he do that?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to have to go to Rachel for help." Annabeth said.

"Let's go get a new prophecy." I said and we walked towards her cave.

**Remember people-Review, fav and follow!-PS vote in the poll on my profile page! **

**I could also use a beta if anyone's interested in being a beta!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan and if I did own PJO or HoO I would be jumping for joy and rolling in the profits from BoO!**

**Piper's POV**

We followed Percy to Rachel's cave and dropped off Henry with Chiron after we told him about the kids and how they were kidnapped by the ex-king Menelaus.

When we pulled back the curtains and saw that she was painting a dark and red palace with translucent people and skeletons everywhere near the borders with a 3 headed, almost invisible dog.

"Why are you painting the underworld?" Annabeth asked.

Rachel turned around and saw us. She went limp and started to faint. Leo caught her right before she hit the ground.

Her eyes glowed green and her voice tripled.

"The Seven travel east to decease the beast.

One shall fall,

and mustn't beware the feast.

No land, sea, or air to tread.

A glimpse of love, spins most of all,

To be beaten and torn on death's bed."

She returned to normal and gasped.

"What did I just say?" she asked.

"It's time to reunite the Seven." I said.

"But each quest requires 3 people. Once we had 5 and 2 of them died. The remaining number of people were 3." Percy said sadly. I think he was talking about Bianca and Zoe.

"We survived and we had 7 people." I reassured.

"That was a quest that followed a war. A Great Prophecy. This one is just a plain one." Annabeth said glumly.

"Plus one of us will die anyway." Leo muttered. Percy piped up,

"Some words have double meanings." but started to get sad as he debated.

"Let's just get ready for this and get a move on." Jason said.

**Remember people-Review, fav and follow!-PS vote in the poll on my profile page! **

**I could also use a beta if anyone's interested in being a beta!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I will say this again-I do not own PJO or HoO-Rick Riordan does!**

**Annabeth's POV**

My head was buzzing with worry and excitement.

Worried because a lot of us could die and accidentally handing over powerful people and probably causing world damnation.

Excited because I get to go on a quest that wasn't part of a Great Prophecy. Just like old times except for without Thalia and not a group of 3.

"Why are you smiling Annabeth! We're about to go on a dangerous quest and you're pregnant!" Jason said. Oh yeah, if we run out of food, I learned that if a demigod is pregnant and hungry, she can start to cannibalize.

"I won't eat anyone! I have control over myself! And dangerous? Danger hasn't met me yet." I said.

"Annabeth, your pride is taking over." Rachel said.

"Do you think I f*** care?! 3 of our new kids are missing!" I started to rack down in tears. Damn hormones.

"We're going on a quest again! Lighten up!" Percy said.

My face instantly brightened and I said "I love quests! I love you, Percy! Thank you for reminding me!"

Piper and Leo were confused.

"Why are you so happy about a quest?" Leo asked.

"Just like old times." I said and started tearing up again.

"Bianca, Zoe, Beckendorf, Selena, Michael, Castor, Ethan, Lee Fletcher, and more! They all died because I didn't kill Luke with the chance I had!" I said Luke with so much brotherly love, Percy thought it was affection so his face fell.

"Was Luke your Ex?" Leo asked. Leo had been so focused on the Argo II that he didn't hear any of mine and Percy's stories.

I broke down into bigger sobs and Piper scolded Leo.

"It's okay, he doesn't know." I said.

Then Hazel and Frank walked into the room.

I told them the Prophecy and what happened.

Frank cut me off and said "There Are More?"

"More what?"

"Big three kids."

"Of course, didn't Hazel tell you?"

"No."

"I was going to but Frank kept nagging on and on how cool it was to be a Praetor." Hazel said and smirked.

"It is awesome." Jason said and high-fived Frank.

We said our goodbyes to Rachel and were planning on going as soon as possible, which was tonight.

I went into mine and Percy's room and grabbed my backpack that I took on our quest.

I stuffed it with nectar and ambrosia and 4 sets of clothes. I could always wash my clothes at the coin laundry. I also put a magical shrinking sleeping bag in my front pocket of the backpack.

I grabbed my pouch of 40 drachmas and 50 mortal dollars just incase the camps money isn't enough.

I packed Percy the same thing and I put it in his quest backpack.

I shouldered both backpacks and put on my Yankees hat which my mom got to work again. I went downstairs and saw everyone empty handed.

"Where are your stuff? We're leaving in a few hours."

"We can just carry our things in Leo's tool belt. You don't want a backache Annabeth, plus your also pregnant. You don't need any extra weight." Jason said.

I pretended to look offended and said, "Are you calling me fat?"

"U-uh no. Your body is beautiful." he stammered.

"And hers is better than mine?" Piper teased. He was still oblivious.

"N-no, no one can compa-" I then cut him off by saying,

"Who's better? Me or Piper?"

"I-I don't-"

"We can strip down right now just like Aphrodite and Athena did, well and Hera did too. Maybe we can add Callie in the group of stripping too." Piper said, saying Hera's name distastefully.

"YES DUDE!" Leo said.

"NO!" Percy said.

"Alright Piper and Calypso." I said. Damn, these guys are so oblivious.

We started to take off our shirts until Leo fainted.

All of the girls, and Frank, who was actually smart enough to know what we were doing, cracked up.

"What?" Percy asked.

"You're so oblivious! We were just kidding!" I said.

Leo sat straight up and said "This wasn't real! I was going to peak a little!"

"Leo!" Both Jason and Percy said.

"Okay, maybe not. Let's just go to the dining pavilion to get the enchanted food plates so Annie doesn't eat me." Leo said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't call me Annie." I growled as we walked to the dining pavilion.

We got there as soon as the conch horn blew.

"Might as well eat with our families." Hazel said and walked over to the Hades tables with Nico.

"Hi Kimmie!" I said as I walked over to the Athena table.

Kimmie was 28 but she was only visiting. She's a main character in this show called "Once Upon a Time" (A/N If you read my other story and read the Kimmie and Jennifer Morrison demigod thing on chapter 5, you'll know who she is!)

She was counselor before me and now Malcolm is counselor.

"I heard you got married and have been the savior of Olympus many times." she said as I sat down next to her.

"I heard your the savior in Once Upon a Time." I said.

"Working with mom is fun. I love the plot twists."

"Do you know what is going to be on season 4?"

"We already shot everything. All we need to do is air it."

"PLEASE TELL ME! Being the savior of the world didn't even let me have a peek at the first episode!" I complained.

"You sound like your pregnant or something." she said.

"It's 'cause I am." I said. Whoops, that slipped.

"What?!"

"Don't tell anyone! It was supposed to be a surprise! That just slipped!"

"It's fine. Your secret is safe with me."

We sacrificed our food and sat back down.

"Attention Everyone!" Chiron stomped his hoof.

Everyone in the pavilion quieted down. "Annabeth has something to announce. Well actually, two things." Chiron said and smiled warmly at me.

I walked up and took a deep breath. Percy came and stood beside me.

"We are expecting a child." I said. Everyone then broke into cheers.

"But we are also going on another quest. The seven are reuniting." I said and chocked down a sob.

"What's the matter Annabeth? I thought you loved quests?" Lacy asked.

"The prophecy..." I couldn't go on so Percy finished my sentence for me.

"Expects deaths." When he said that, campers started to break into whispers.

"Would you please be kind enough to recite the new prophecy that our oracle has presented to you?" Chiron asked us.

I nodded. I already memorized the words so I just said the lines without even needing the help of anyone. The lines were permanently glued in the back of my mind. Nothing can shake it out of my thoughts.

"The Seven travel east to decease the beast.

One shall fall,

and mustn't beware the feast.

No land, sea, or air to tread.

A glimpse of love, spins most of all,

To be beaten and torn on death's bed."

"Remember, double meanings." Chiron said.

"I know, but with the baby coming, the fates aren't on our side anymore. I will most likely die because I've been given too many second chances. I can never live a happy life." I said.

"If you die-"

"When" I cut in.

"No IF you die, I'm not going down without a fight. I will die too."

"Percy you can't possi-" he cut me off by smashing our lips together.

"Let's go find our family." He whispered in my ear.I do not own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan and if I did own PJO or HoO I would be jumping for joy and rolling in the profits from BoO!

**Remember people-Review, fav and follow!-PS vote in the poll on my profile page! **

**I could also use a beta if anyone's interested in being a beta!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I will say this again-I do not own PJO or HoO-Rick Riordan does!**

**Frank's POV**

We were just called back from Camp Jupiter to go on a new quest. I was sitting in the dining pavilion at Camp Half-Blood when Annabeth announced that she was pregnant.

Percy said I was going to be uncle Frank!

My siblings at the Ares table were cheering. Some were cheering for finally having a new dangerous quest that some of us would die from and others who were long time friends with Percy and Annabeth, like Clarisse, were cheering for both the baby and the quest that could bring the death of us.

We will be leaving after the campfire and Annabeth will be researching in her old library in the Athena cabin for clues on the quest before the campfire.

The leader of this quest is obviously Annabeth. No one can question that without getting punched or having a long-winded logical explanation rammed down their throat .

I finished dinner and so did everyone else so we went back to our cabins.

Everyone here is already used to my friendliness in the Ares cabin so no-one bothered to make fun of me being in the cabin.

Most of the teasing died down after the giant war.

I packed up some clothes and stuffed it in a bag. Leo said he would carry everything but I still don't fully trust him.

I shouldered my bags and went out to the campfire with my other siblings.

We sang songs and when everyone wished us farewell, they went to bed.

"Stay alive, Prissy. You too Princess. I wanna see that baby the minute it's born." said Clarisse as she left.

Lacy and Mitchell hugged Piper and so did her other siblings. Jason said bye to Thalia and Percy and Annabeth was being ambushed by all of the older campers and the newer ones that looked up to them. Hazel and I just said goodbye to Nico and he said he can still contact us if we died.

The seven of us started our journey by taking the strawberry truck to the city.

**Piper's POV**

There was so much traffic, I was used to it, but the others, not so much. Percy was okay but impatient on finding his little brother. Annabeth wasn't used to the city yet because of camp. Jason usually stayed in Camp Jupiter before he met us unless an emergency quest. Leo was born and raised in the country. Frank isn't used to the city either. And Hazel didn't have traffic like this in the 30's-40's so she was freaking out.

"What if we don't get out?! What if we're trapped here forever?! What if this car runs out of what's-it-called and we're stuck here, unable to move out of this red light?!" Hazel yelled.

"Hazel," I said in my charmspeak voice, "It's going to be okay. If this car gets stuck then we can just walk or hail a cab."

"Good idea." Hazel said, still trying to catch her breath.

Ten minutes later the traffic cleared.

"Okay, we need to go east. Maybe we have to talk to the east wind god, the anemoi Eurus." Annabeth said.

"We should start in the eastern states." Jason said.

"The west wind god is located in Sacremento and the coordinates are about 38°N and about 121°W." Annabeth said.

"How will that help us?" Percy asked.

"Eurus likes to be on the opposite of the west but since he wasn't included in the Greek seasons, he wanted to be on his own and travel to China. His coordinates are the opposite of the west winds but wanted to live somewhere famous so he moved to Hong Kong instead of the absolute opposite. Luckily for us, Hong Kong has some American speakers there. If not, Frank has been learning simple and classified Chinese." Annabeth explained.

"You just blew my mind." Frank said.

"I took a few hours in studying the prophecy." Annabeth told him.

"How are we going to get to China?" I asked.

"Hercules won't let us cross the Mediterranean again. But since he was injured during the war, the other gods have taken over and they'll let us cross. I already Iris messaged Lord Zeus and he'll let us fly. We were heading towards the airport anyway." Jason said

"Zeus' domain?!" Percy exclaimed.

"He will allow you, Seaweed Brain." Annenberg said. "We're already secured by Jason." I added.

"Fine but don't think that I like being in Zeus's domain." Percy said pouting.

Time Skip

We just entered the airport, taking our clothes out of Leo's belt so we won't look suspicious. He got out small purses and small suitcases just incase. Who keeps a suitcase in a workshop? That is one weird toolbelt.

"What about our weapons. And my toolbelt?" Leo asked.

"Keep your voice down! We'll just cause a distraction." I told him.

We stuffed our weapons I his toolbelt and Percy's pen will never leave him . We were separated into groups for security checks so Percy had to throw his pen across the room and pretend he accidentally slipped and his pen came out of his hands.

We got through security quickly but Leo was getting scanned for his toolbelt. The monitor was going off like crazy.

"Take your belt off!" Yelled a guard. Leo took it off and gave it to him.

"No tools. You are supposed to put the belt through the scanner."

"Well I don't think I shou-" Leo started but got cut off.

"Is this Beckendorf's?" The man asked.

Percy stepped in and asked, "How do you know?"

"Beckendorf was my stepbrother. He died on a quest. I'm not a son of Hephaestus but I knew about the gods. What are you doing here with his old belt?" the guard asked.

I heard about Beckendorf and how Leo found his belt. I told him about our quest and told him Beckendorf is just fine. Nico has been checking on everyone in Elysium.

"You may go. Good luck." The man said.

We went to our gate and waited a few minutes until we had to board.

I went through the airplane tunnel and got my seat number from the lady at the gates.

Seat A16.

Percy and Annabeth Sat on both sides next to me.

Hazel was in the middle of a lady that looked 20 and Leo was to her left.

Frank and Jason sat all the way in the back of the plane with a crying baby and a mother next to them.

The woman said the flight will take 11 hours so we had to watch the instructional video for an emergency.

We could watch movies on flight and could play video games with the screen attached to the seat in front of us. Percy was still hyperventilating.

This is going to be a long flight.

**Hey guys Agi here I've just looked over my story and noted a couple of errors so I've replaced them! See ya!**

**PS-I'm writing the chapter so don't worry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I will say this again-I do not own PJO or HoO-Rick Riordan does!**

**Percy's POV**

I was freaking out even before we got to the airport.

Now that we were in the airplane, I was REALLY freaking out. The passengers were looking at me strangely so the flight attendant lady with a really distracting mole on her face came up to me.

She was one of the rudest people that I have ever met-right up there with Ares.

She glared at me and said "Who are your friends?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Someone requested that all of your friends come and sit in first class. They said, 'Bring the black hair one, the grey eyes, and their friends'." she said.

"Who was this person?" Annabeth looked over and asked.

"Someone who addressed themselves as Mr Grace." She said.

Annabeth mouthed to me 'Zeus'. Why would he use Thalia's and Jason's last name?

"Okay." I said. We already put everything back in Leo's belt after security so all we had to get was our backpacks from the luggage compartment above our heads.

Annabeth got the rest of the 7 and we walked to our seats in first class.

Hazel used magic to make me believe we were at the beach. I sighed and fell asleep.

"WAKE UPPPPPPPPP!" was the next thing I heard.

"Piper?" I asked.

"You were in paradise so I had to use my strongest charm speak." She said.

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"They actually have real food in first class so I ordered you a pepperoni pizza with a glass of water and coke with blue food coloring." She said.

I looked at the table In front of me and it was filled with five slices of pizza. I ate it right away and finished them in under a minute. I was actually so hungry after the giant war from being in tartarus for so long that I entered a hot dog eating contest and won, beating the runner up by 30 hotdogs. Annabeth was the runner up and ate 37 hotdogs. We won a bunch of money and gave it to camp.

I looked over at Piper who barely took a sip of her broccoli and cheese soup.

"Slow down! You're going to get a stomach ache, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said to my left.

Annabeth took the window seat and Piper sat on the seat next to the aisle. I was in the middle of them.

Jason and Frank sat in front of us with everyone's bags between them in the middle seat because nobody trusted Leo with all of the weapons by his side for 13 hours.

Leo and Hazel sat together in the front fighting about what to eat.

**Hazel's POV**

"If we're going to be on this flight for the next 13 hours, at least let me get a taco!" Leo exclaimed.

"Taco's stink! I've just tried it for the first time a few days ago! You're going to get gassy and I would rather clean the unicorn stables again than listen to your farts!" I said. Why couldn't I sit with Frank?

I must have said that out loud because Leo said, "Because you love me!"

"GROSS!" I said. Everyone in the plane stared at me.

"Kidding." He said, laughing. "But you do love my great grandfather." He whispered. My face reddened at that.

"Have you decided yet?" The flight attendant asked.

Before I said anything, Leo said "10 Tacos please, with a macoroni platter on the side for the lady."

"TEN TACOS?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't forget the macaroni." He said.

The flight attendant left to get our food and I asked, "Why would you get so much?"

"We need to save up on food so I'm putting them in my belt."

"Again, why did I agree to sit next to you on this plane?"

"No one wanted to here me talk for the next 13 hours and you so wanted to spend time with your best friend."

What he said was true. Whenever I'm not with the girls or Frank, I go hang out with Leo because he was exactly like Sammy, but I am not involved with Leo romantically.

"I guess you're right." I sighed.

The plates were set on our tables so Leo said, "What are you waiting for, Gem Princess? Dig in!"

I was confused and he noticed and rephrased, "Let's eat!"

**Remember people-Review, fav and follow! Agi out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I will say this again-I do not own PJO or HoO-Rick Riordan does!**

**Jake's POV**

"You're giving me an owie!" I whined.

"Ye shan't use that horrid language in front of your captor! Thou shall not come of these excuses of thee's abduction." The big man said.

"English, please?" Amy asked.

"Ye shall know this language! It is thee's original language. Ye shall already know ancient greek, but I think I shall try a new language! The American language!" He said.

"What we are speaking is American." Tony said.

"Be quiet or I will have to gag you!" he said.

"But I don't want to be quiet." Amy said.

He grumbled and tore a piece of everyone's clothes off.

"Hey! What are yo-" I started but then he took the clothes and wrapped around my head.

"mmngmnhmhmdleoow!" Tony said after he put it on him.

"We must get going before those puny demigod find us." He said.

We went to the airport and got on the airplane. "Iyshsndbka!" Amy said through her gag, pointing to Percy who was sleeping in the seat in front of us.

The man looked over and said, "You're coming with me." He pulled us over to the airplane lady who was giving everyone pillows and headphones.

He waved at her face and she fell over.

"LADY!" I tried to yell. It sounded like "LAIIGFDY!"

She woke up again and went over to Percy and Annabeth. They talked and all of our friends got up and went to the front of the airplane.

"That shall take care of our problem." The man said.

**Remember people-Review, fav and follow! Agi out!**


	11. AN

**I will say this again-I do not own PJO or HoO-Rick Riordan does!**

Hey guys just letting you know that I haven't lost interest I've just been weighed down with homework and the like so sorry guys!


End file.
